


Bumblebee

by BePolite_BeEfficient



Series: RWBY Volume 4 countdown [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee(the bike), Cleaning time, Memories, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BePolite_BeEfficient/pseuds/BePolite_BeEfficient
Summary: As Yang polished the windshield of Bumblebee there was a small smile on her face. She was always happy while cleaning her precious bike. It was really her time to relax and get away from the stresses that continuously plagued her days. It was almost like she could feel her blood pressure lowering on its own and she loved it. In other words she was not about to blow up. Literally





	

I do not own RWBY, nor do I own any of the characters. 

So I think I am going to make the main theme of these little stories be memory related. Like remembering their firsts and such. Anyway, onward with it.

Warnings:none

(This is during mid-volume 2 so Yang still has both of her arms.)  
_________

 

As Yang polished the windshield of Bumblebee there was a small smile on her face. She was always happy while cleaning her precious bike. It was really her time to relax and get away from the stresses that continuously plagued her days. It was almost like she could feel her blood pressure lowering on its own and she loved it. In other words she was not about to blow up. Literally.  
Yang replaced her rag with a dry one so she could dust away any debris away from the plexiglass shield. Putting her hands on her hips, she took a step back to appreciate her work. The black and yellow body of Bumblebee shown in the sunlight. It was definitely a sight to behold. It served to make Yang pleasantly nostalgic, memories of her first encounter with Bumblebee.  
It was her sixteenth birthday, and Taiyang had taken both girls into Vale for a small shopping trip to celebrate. Yang had expressed that she'd rather pick her own gifts anyway so he decided to allow it this year. They had visited a few shops but so far Yang had not spotted much that she was interested in. Even when she did most of the items were too expensive. After all, a teaching job only payed so much. Understandably, by now Yang was a bit frustrated.  
It was mid-afternoon and Yang had resulted to moping around. She was not even bothering to look in any shop windows. What was the point? She would just see something appealing and then get disappointed. Yang was just trying to save herself the hassle. However, all of that went out the window when she saw a certain glint out of the corner of her eye. When Yang turned her head she was greeted by the most beautiful sight of her life. The yellow and black paint job of the bike stuck out to her and she found herself standing on the sidewalk, just staring at the bike.   
While Yang stood there she was completely oblivious to her dad looking at her. Taiyang took note on how his daughter looked at the bike. The first thing he looked at was the price that was posted in the window. 'Five thousand'He thought to himself and felt a bit of dread at what he read. He felt even worse when he saw the visible disappointment on Yang's face as the teenaged simply moved on upon reading the price aswell.  
That day Yang returned to their home in Patch with a sour demeanor, though she tried to hide for the sake of her father. She knew that he could not help it, there was no point in making things more difficult for him.   
\--  
The next day came as she expected:painfully normal. Yang woke up at her normal time, performed her normal morning routine, and ate a normal bowl of normal cereal. Obviously things were incredibly boring and usual. The only thing out of place was their dad was gone. Yang had just assumed that he went out run errands or something, no extra thought was put into the situation. Yang simply sat at the table as she ate.  
Her head darted up when she heard the unmistakeable sound of an engine revving. 'what the heck?'She thought and let her spoon fall into her bowl. It was not long before Ruby came into the room with a puzzled look on her face to which Yang shrugged as if to say that she had no idea either.   
Yang got up go peek outside and when she laid eyes on what was the source of the noise. Her eyes widened and she almost could not believe what she was seeing. There, right outside their house was the same bike-with her dad standing next to it- that she had seen the day before. Squealing excitedly, Yang ran outside not even caring that she was still in her pajamas. "Dad! This is amazing,"She said happily, jumping up to wrap her arms around his neck. "She's perfect"Yang's voice increased in volume along with excitement. "I think I'll name her Bumblebee"  


**Author's Note:**

> This one was very rushed so I could make the deadline. That is why the ending is the way it is.


End file.
